Different Passengers
by liamgustin
Summary: WARNING GRAPHIC SLASH MALE/MALE 18 Surely Jim must have been lonely before Aurora woke up, and with no one else awake on the ship, Jim will just have to find the next best thing.
1. Chapter 1

**Different Passengers**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Passengers. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing then click exit.**

 **Feedback is encouraged**

 **Not sure if I'll be writing anymore chapters after this one or if I'll be writing a new story based on the same movie. But let me know if you like this and I might continue it.**

It had been about 6 months since Jim Preston's hibernation pod had malfunctioned due to an asteroid, causing him to wake up 90 years too early.

Jim had come to accept his fate, he was now in the stage of enjoying the incredible ship he had total freedom on.

One of Jim's favourite things was the freedom to walk around naked, most days it was rare to find Jim wearing clothes at all.

Strutting about the ship letting it all hang loose, who was going to stop him?

Jim still remembered the first time he sat down naked at the bar stool where Arthur was busy polishing a glass.

'Where are you're clothes Jim? Arthur asked smiling as he prepared a whiskey for Jim.

'Don't need em anymore do I? Jim smiled taking a sip of his drink.

'No I suppose not' Arthur smiled like he always did.

Since then Arthur didn't question Jim's nakedness. As awful as it was to be alone, there were a few things Jim loved about it.

He had never had so much freedom in his life. He'd already masturbated in about every common area the ship had to offer.

The small robots that cleaned the floor busily cleaned up his cum before he could even see where it landed.

But after 6 months, Jim was bored. He had to find something else to do, something, anything.

A few days later Jim was sitting on a stool across from Arthur, his bare ass resting comfortably on the leather.

A few drinks and light conversation later Jim thought of something.

'Don't you ever get lonely? Jim asked Arthur finishing his drink and placing it back onto the bar.

'How could I be lonely with you here? Arthur stated.

'No, I mean before I was awake and when I'm not around' Jim said.

Arthur paused for a moment not knowing how to answer a question that wasn't programmed into his head.

'What'll you have? Arthur asked Jim grabbing a new glass.

Jim looked down onto the bar wondering what the point of talking to Arthur was. Jim looked further down from the bar to his cock. It was semi-hard and slowly growing.

It had been a couple of days since he last came.

Jim didn't know why he said what he did, I guess when you're completely alone for over 6 months, anything different seems worth a try.

'Arthur? Jim questioned.

'Yes Jim' came Arthur's quick reply.

'Kiss me' Jim said making eye contact with Arthur.

'Sorry? Arthur questioned.

Jim stood up from his stool and vaulted over the bar standing in front of Arthur.

'I said kiss me' Jim said again, his face was blank but his eyes were desperate for the touch of another.

'I don't know how to kiss' Arthur said with the same face he always wore.

'Like this' Jim said grasping Arthur's face in his strong hands and smashing their lips together.

Arthur was completely still, his robotic mind processing what was happening and trying to find a reaction.

Jim, however, nearly came at the feeling. Arthur's soft lips felt completely real. If Jim closed his eyes he couldn't tell the difference between Arthur and a real person.

Jim moved his lips over Arthur's, slipping his tongue between Arthur's lips. Jim continually forgot he was kissing a robot.

Arthur's lips were smooth, his tongue was soft and his mouth was warm. He was incredible.

Arthur's advanced robotics were programmed to obey the orders of the passengers, Arthur tapped into the ships system and downloaded every bit of information on the human body as possible.

Arthur slowly opened his mouth around Jim's, pushing into his mouth with his own tongue.

Arthur observed Jim and grabbed Jim's waist pressing Jim's naked body to his own clothed half body.

The pair kissed for a few minutes before Jim broke away panting, lust in his eyes and a fire in his groin that he hadn't felt in a long time.

'So what can I get you Jim? Arthur asked grabbing a glass from the shelf.

Jim closed his eyes in frustration, as much as he wanted Arthur to be real, he wasn't, at least not yet.

 **And that's the end of the chapter and possibly the story unless someone wants more. But anyway I really hope you enjoyed it.**

 **I loved the movie so much and couldn't stop picturing Jim and Arthur together, I know I'm weird.**

 **But anyway thank you so much for reading and maybe someday I will see you all in the next chapter.**

 **-L.A.G**


	2. Chapter 2

**Different Passengers**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Passengers. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing then click exit.**

 **Feedback is encouraged**

 **To the person that reviewed on the first chapter. I know right Arthur needs love he's so alone on the ship, and Jim needs someone to.**

Jim got to work at reading every piece of information about "Arthur" that the ship had to offer. Arthur itself was no help at all.

Jim was reading the spare parts manual when he came across and paragraph regarding Arthur's "leg".

The paragraph stated that the Arthur unit has attachable legs that are often not used in an attempt to differentiate it from humans easier.

They were stored in the storage compartment on the ship.

Jim gave Arthur a kiss on the cheek before heading off to find Arthurs legs. The kiss had no effect on Arthur but Jim was determined to change that.

Once down below Jim followed the directions as best as he could and found himself at a big storage container with Arthur written on the front.

Jim scanned his wrist and the doors flung open. The container was tall enough to easily stand in and went back a long way.

Along one side were dozens of pairs of legs already dressed in what would complete the top half of Arthur's uniform.

Along the other side were stacks of different heads, torsos, arms and hands. But the top half of Arthur was perfect to Jim.

Jim made his way along the pairs of legs, the only difference he could see were that some were a little longer than others until Jim had a thought.

Jim stopped in front of a pair of legs, he gently rested his hand on the waistband of the pants and in one swift motion he yanked them and the underwear down.

Before Jim stood a completely realistic version of a lower half man. The legs were hairy and the thighs were big and strong. But the best part was, there was a completely real looking penis hanging between the legs.

This particular one was about five inches long and uncut. Jim gingerly reached out his hand and touched it. Like Arthur himself he could feel no difference to a real one.

Jim ran along the dozens of legs and pulled down all the pants and underwear. This was the hardest decision he would have to make.

Dozens of different sized legs and cocks, uncut and cut, leaning left, leaning right, bent up, bent down, shaven, bushy, smooth and trimmed stood before Jim.

Jim started to walk down the aisle looking and feeling for the perfect one. Jim looked at his watch, he'd been here for two and a half hours.

But eventually he found the perfect pair. Strong hairy legs, well defined calves and thick hard thighs. The cock was a straight eight inch cut cock that had subtle bushy pubes but very short. The balls hung low and full and had small wisps of hair.

One last test, a taste test.

Jim lifted the cock up with his left hand and moved his face towards it, he gently stuck out his tongue and rested the cock down on it.

Sucking his tongue back into his mouth the cock followed gently sliding down Jim's throat. Jim bobbed up and down a couple of times before breaking away.

'FUCK YES' Jim yelled happily.

Jim pulled up the pants and took the legs of the wall.

Jim carried the legs all the way up to the bar where Arthur was busy polishing a glass. 'What can I' Arthur started but was cut off by Jim.

'Not now Jim' Arthur said climbing over the bar with the legs. 'This won't take long Arthur' Jim said. Jim reached around behind Arthur and located the power off switch and flicked it into the off position.

Arthur's head drooped down and he became motionless. Jim got to work removing Arthur's stand and replacing it with the legs he had chosen. Jim had the manuals lying open on the floor around him making sure to get everything right.

A few hours later Jim had Arthur standing up-right on two perfect legs. Jim couldn't believe he wasn't real, yet.

Jim turned Arthur back on and his head lifted and his body swayed. Arthur looked down at his new legs. Arthur instinctively took a few steps forward as Jim watched on.

Arthur wobbled on the first step but then started walking as if he had been since he was made.

Jim couldn't stop himself from smiling broadly. Jim wrapped his arms around Arthur and kissed him deeply.

Jim couldn't describe the feeling of hugging Arthur and feeling legs against his own.

Jim passionately made out with Arthur who stiffly kissed back. Jim broke away momentarily to remove his shirt. Jim tried his best to keep their lips connected while he stripped away the rest of his own clothes and Arthur's.

Arthur had his arms to his side but Jims were roughly squeezing Arthur's new ass.

Jim bent his knees and slowly started to kiss down Arthur's hairy chest, biting hard on each nipple with no reaction from Arthur.

Jim kissed down until he reached Arthur's new cock. Jim placed it onto his tongue and like before swallowed it down his throat.

Arthur's cock stiffened immediately in Arthur's throat while Arthur just looked down at Jim with blank eyes.

Jim bobbed up and down happily for a few minutes using his hand to fondle Arthur's balls.

A few minutes later Jim felt Arthur's balls get tighter and pull up slightly. Jim didn't know this thing could actually cum. But it could.

Arthur looked down at Jim as his cock exploded a huge load down Jim's throat. Jim felt the thick creamy hot load hit the back of his throat and go down into his stomach.

Arthur's face was placid but Jim's eyes were closed in pleasure. Jim pulled off of Arthur's cock as the last few blast's hit him in the face and chest. Arthur didn't wipe them away, he liked the feeling of cum on his face and chest that wasn't his own.

Jim looked at the cock before him and noticed Arthur's ball droop low and expand refilling the cum that was lost.

Jim stood up, face to face with Arthur, 'Will that be all Jim? Arthur asked smiling.

'Bend over the bar' Jim commanded. Arthur obeyed the command and bent forwards with his face laying straight down onto the bar.

Arthur's ass was pointing straight at Jim's cock. 'I need to feel something around my cock that isn't my own hand' Jim started as he lined up his cock with Arthurs hole, 'and since you won't be able to actually feel anything, I don't think you'll mind if I get a little rough'.

Arthur was about to respond with what Jim pictured as asking if he wanted a drink, but Jim didn't give him the chance.

Jim slammed his entire cock into Arthur's new ass. Arthur moved forward from Jim's sudden push but he had no reaction to the intrusion.

Jim almost immediately came inside Arthur, just like everything else about Arthur, his ass felt 100% real. It was tight like a new ass should be, it was warm, and it enveloped Jim's cock.

'ARGH FUCK ARTHUR YES' Jim yelled in pleasure.

'Thankyou' Arthur said.

Jim didn't bother responding to that.

Jim pounded into Arthur for a good thirty minutes until he couldn't physically hold on anymore.

'FUCK ARTHUR HERE IT COMES, GET READY, GET READY' Jim yelled.

'Get ready for what? Arthur said innocently before 'AAARRRGGGHHH' Jim screamed as he unloaded the biggest load of his life.

Jim thrusted in slowly a couple more times breathing heavily. Before letting his cock soften enough to pop out.

Jim noticed Arthur's ass tighten back to its original size. 'Fuck Arthur' Jim said as Arthur rose from the bar and stood in front of Jim.

'Yes Jim? Arthur asked.

'I love you' Jim said still breathing heavily as he planted a light kiss on Arthur's lips.

 **And that's the end of the chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it. If you did please favourite, follow or review, I'd love to hear from you.**

 **There will be another chapter after this one but that could be the last one. I love writing this story but unless people actually want to read more, I don't have time to continue with it.**

 **But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.**

 **-L.A.G**


End file.
